


Secousse hypnique

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Youtube RPF, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Gen, je suis désolée, pauvre Antoine, stupidité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde l'a déjà vécu, cette sensation de tomber dans son propre lit en s'endormant. Par contre, ce qu'il a subi ensuite, Antoine Daniel devait être le seul au monde à l'avoir expérimenté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secousse hypnique

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je trippe autant sur un tas de youtubeurs qui dorment dans un espace réduit (ou qui essayent de dormir, bref), mais bon, apparemment ça donne des trucs marrants à la fin. L'inspiration principale reste une scène de Scott Pilgrim vs the world où 4 personnages (Scott, Wallace, other Scott, et le mec de la sœur de Scott dont j'ai oublié le nom) se réveillent dans le même lit et… ben voilà c'est drôle et ça vient de là. 
> 
> (et si vous ne connaissez pas tous les personnages, je vous conseille tout plein les chaînes e-penser et le fossoyeur de films (parce que je suppute que si vous êtes là, vous connaissez les deux autres zozos) et si vous les connaissez tous, ben c'est bien!)
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

Antoine s'était inquiété de l'endroit où il allait dormir, vu le nombre de gens qui devaient crécher dans un si petit appartement, mais au final, il s'était écroulé dans le lit à la seconde où il s'était déshabillé. Il était vaguement au milieu, sous une lourde couette, et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de s'être endormi. Par contre, le sursaut, l'horrible spasme et la sensation de sauter en parachute sans parachute, il s'en était BIEN rendu compte. Le sursaut le secoua des pieds à la tête et il ouvrit les yeux en grand, le cœur battant la chamade. On a beau être habitué, ça fait toujours bizarre ce truc…

"Secousse hypnique."

Antoine émit un grognement interrogatif et tourna la tête vers la voix de Bruce, qui hochait la tête sur l'autre oreiller. Il était coincé entre lui et le mur et Antoine hésitait entre demander des précisions ou l'étouffer tout de suite avec un coussin, pour être sûr. Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir, vu que l'autre avait décidé de lui expliquer quand même.

"En gros, c'est ton cerveau qui savait pas bien si t'étais en train de t'endormir ou en train de mourir, donc il balance un électrochoc… secousse hypnique"

Antoine lâcha un nouveau grognement et enfonça un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller, quelque chose qui voulait dire "je suis bien heureux de le savoir, cher ami lettré, mais il est presque 4h du matin, et j'aimerais profiter du reste de la nuit pour m'octroyer un repos bien mérité", mais une voix calme et douce lui parvint de l'autre bord du lit.

"Ils l'avaient plutôt bien utilisé dans Inception, ce principe, et ça avait donné des scènes pas mal chiadées, genre cette scène d'intro où ils balancent Leo DiCaprio dans une baignoire. En général, l'idée de la chute est présente dans une bonne partie du film… "

Antoine fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers l'autre côté du lit, où François Theurel se tenait droit comme un i, en train de regarder le plafond. Il allait lui répondre quelque chose, peut-être dans la même veine que ce qu'il venait d'asséner à Bruce, mais il se contenta de soupirer contre son oreiller.

"Mais putain mais vous allez la fermer?"

Antoine rouvrit un œil et le dirigea vers la forme en boule coincée entre François et lui. Mathieu Sommet compensait ce qu'il n'avait pas en taille en volume de voix. Et en agressivité, preuve en était le coup d'oreiller envoyé à l'aveugle vers ses camarades de lit. Et qu'Antoine se prit en pleine poire. C'était la dernière fois qu'il dormait avec ces gens.


End file.
